Hunting with Katniss Everdeen
by HungerGamesDistrict12Escort
Summary: Cinna and Effie's daughter, Seraphina is old enough to be taught how to hunt by Katniss herself, the master of hunting. Please read "Cinna And Effie" which was my first story and might explain some things. Cinna/Effie Katniss/Peeta
1. Chapter 1

**Short story about Seraphina (the daughter of Cinna and Effie) and Katniss hunting together. (If you haven't yet read Cinna And Effie by me you might not understand some things in the story.) Please Review :) I love reading them!**

* * *

"Mum! Dad! I'm going to the woods! Auntie Katniss is here!" shouted Seraphina to her parents who were both in the kitchen. Effie was making breakfeast for the rest of the family and Cinna was sat down at the kitchen table, sketching away in his notebook, getting another design ready. Effie ran down the corridor and met Katniss at the front door.  
"Thanks for taking her out, teaching her how to hunt. At least it's not illegal anymore, remember?" Effie said. Katniss laughed, she remembered when she used to climb under the electrified fence that was never really electrified and then coming back with a bag full of game, then selling it at the Hob, the black market in District 12, it was all part of the fun.  
"Come on Seraphina, there's a lot for you to learn today." she said as they both went out of the house and headed for Katniss' old home in the Seam, where no one starved anymore. Now Katniss' old home became known to everyone that this is the place where she leaves her hunting gear. She opened the door, it creaked as she opened it and she found Buttercup still asleep on the sofa. "He's an ugly cat isn't he Seraphina?" Katniss said as she stroked the flea-ridden cat. Seraphina nodded yet she stroked the cat anyway, she liked most animals but she didn't really care for Buttercup, who was now an ageing cat and his last days were upon him.

Katniss opened a wardrobe in the living room and pulled out her scruffy old hunting boots and another pair for Seraphina,  
"You're around my size aren't you?" Katniss asked. Seraphina nodded, she was sure her feet wouldn't grow an inch bigger because they were quite big, for a fourteen-year old. It turns out that Katniss' other pair of boots were too big on Seraphina but Katniss ,said it didn't really matter, only if they were done up tight around the ankle. Then she pulled out two hunting jackets, she put one on herself and one on Seraphina, which fitted her perfectly. It was time to go hunting

* * *

**Next chapter will be about the actual hunting. Hope you liked it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**Bow and Arrow. (Seraphina's POV)**

Auntie Katniss gave me her old hunting boots and one of her hunting jackets, I asked her about her bow and arrows and what I will be using.  
"You'll be using another bow I have." she told me. I looked around the room for the bows. "They're not here!" laughed Katniss, "Follow me." I did what I was told and she led me to the meadow. We sometimes go here for picnics so I remembered the place well. She then showed me where the electrified fence used to be. "It was supposed to keep intruders out but I think it was there to keep us hunters in." she said. "And this is where my bows and arrows are." Katniss said, pointing to a hollow log. It's been very well camouflaged. I told her that and she just laughed, "If you could see Peeta camouflage it you wouldn't know that it was even there! You wouldn't even take another look back!" she laughed. Of course! Uncle Peeta is amazing at decorating cakes, painting and camouflage! He was teaching me to paint as well.

Katniss gave me a bow and some arrows,  
"They're yours now," she told me. Wow! I thought. My own bow and and arrows! Who could have thought? I take them and Katniss starts to teach me some basic techniques,  
"If your fingers hurt," she told me, "Take a rest, it's like playing the guitar, your fingers should strengthen and you won't feel pain after a while, your dad should know." Y_es, dad plays guitar, really well, old songs from the different districts and the Capitol, he sings too, and when auntie Katniss is in a good mood and we're all in the Meadow or the field, she sings along. Dad sang to me when I was little, a very old lullaby that I loved to hear, auntie Katniss sang it too but usually burst into tears half way through, now I know it off by heart,_

_Deep in the Meadow, under the willow,  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,  
lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes,  
and when again they open,  
The sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm,  
here the daisies guard you from every harm,  
Here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you_

I sang the song to myself in my head but before I could even start the second verse, I realised that auntie Katniss was already showing me what to do. I was then shown the correct position to stand before shooting, Katniss laughed,  
"Your mum could do this you know, straight back, no slouching, chin held high, manners!"_ Mum is always going on about manners..._ I could do the position perfectly as my parents always taught me how to have manners, especially mum. Auntie Katniss showed me the arrow next, where to put it, and how I should rest it on the arrow rest before pulling back. She was right, pulling back did make my fingers ache, a lot. I asked auntie Katniss about armguards, but she shook her head,  
"Only if you're foolish, that's when you need an armguard." Then she pointed to a nearby tree and told me to shoot at it. I hesitated, what was I getting myself into? I pulled back and released the arrow that flew straight into the tree. "You're a natural!" Auntie Katniss exclaimed and you could see from the look on her face that she was happy. I couldn't help but smile either. "You look just like your dad when you smile you know." she said. She looked into my eyes, her grey Seam eyes into my green. _I have the same eyes as my dad, piercing green, 'with that gold shimmer' as mum always says. I can't see the gold in my own eyes but I can in dad's. He likes gold too, fire as well. I'm not scared of fire because of him. Sometimes Portia comes over and they spend an infinite amount of time watching the flames, even after the games, they still co-operate on many projects together. I sometimes look through his notebooks when he's not around and I love the colours and the detail he puts into every design. Mum looks through them too but dad doesn't like us to look through his things so we both look through them when he's out, preferably with the boys._ I laughed at auntie Katniss,  
"But I'm sure dad wouldn't be able to shoot an arrow in his life!"


End file.
